Food Fight
Food Fight is the second episode of Scooby-Doo's Jumbo Pack. Premise Scooby and Shaggy join an eating contest but a demon devil is haunting the contest! Plot "Like, I can't believe that we got through to Carter and Hay's eating contest" says Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy are walking through a field. "Reah" agrees Scooby. "I can't wait" says Shaggy. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy reach a big tent with a buffet inside. A man comes over. "Leave, leave now or be doomed" says the man running away. "Like, that was strange" says Shaggy. They enter the enormous tent. "You must be Scooby and Shaggy" says a woman coming over. "Like, yeah" says Shaggy. "I'm Heather, you're helper through the contest" says the woman. "Nice to meet you" says Shaggy. "You too" says Heather. A rough looking man starts staring at Scooby and Shaggy. "Like, who's he" asks Shaggy. "He's Mike, you're contestant" says Heather. "Like, Zoinks" says Shaggy. Later, Scooby and Shaggy are getting ready for the competition. "Like, it's Carter and Hay" says Shaggy pointing to two men. Scooby gets happy and starts jumping around. Carter and Hay are the presentaitors and the creators of the contest. "The competition will now begin" says Carter. Scooby and Shaggy eat as fast as they can filling there faces. But it looks like Mike is greedy to. "I'll beat you" says Mike angrily. Suddenly a devil with wings swoops down and gets Scooby. "Zoinks" says Shaggy. Everyone screams and starts running around. "Scooby-Doo" shouts Shaggy. "What is that" asks Hay. "I don't know, but it's ruining our contest" says Carter. Shaggy then pulls Scooby down and the flying devil grabs Mike instead. Then the devil flies off and disappears. Soon, the tent is in ruins. "Like, it's a good job I caught you Scoob" says Shaggy. "Ranks Raggy" says Scooby hugging him. "Hello, hello, I'm sorry but the contest is off" announces Hay. "Like, but..." Says Shaggy. "I'm sorry guys, but if they say it's off, then it's off" says Heather. "But, I'm still rungry" says Scooby. "I know" says Shaggy. Then the devil comes back. "Leave, leave" says the devil. "Like, we're not going anywhere" says Shaggy. Then Scooby and Shaggy run through the buffet picking up food and eating it on the way. "Like, help" shouts Shaggy. Then Scooby slips on a bowl of soup and he slides into the flying devil. "Like, now it's time to find out who you are" says Shaggy taking off the mask. "Heather" they say. "Yes, it was me. I was trying to scare everyone away from the competition so that Carter and Hay wouldn't have a career anymore. The truth is I hate Carter and Hay and I wanted to make them pay. Mike is my boyfriend and he helped me make my devil costume. And my plan would've worked to if it weren't for you skinny teenager and you're dog" says Heather. Later the police take Heather away and the competition is back on, with a new contestant. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *The Devil Suspects Culprits Locations *Carter and Hay's tent Notes/trivia *This episode features only Scooby and Shaggy. Quotes :"I can't wait" -Shaggy Home Media None Category:DarthHill's Stuff